fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bennett Triplets
Lola,' Gwendolyn,' and Bianca Bennett, '''often referred to as '''The Bennett Triplets'', '''are characters from ''"Garfield and Friends" episodes adapted for "The Pussycats" series as members of the Team Pussycat. Background The Pussycats Born as close relatives to Kitty diVono, the Bennetts spent most of their youth with her and the Pussycats. Personality Despite being triplets, their personalities differ a bit within the Bennetts. Common traits They all appreciate men with developed personal culture, expecting them to perform good manners in front of a lady. Lola The oldest of the triplets (she was born the first) is also the most open-hearted of them all. Gwendolyn The middle of the Bennett sisters has a habit of loudly complaining about things she dislikes. When in a bad mood, she was seen criticizing others, though she avoids picking on family and friends. Bianca The youngest one of the triplets acts as the voice of reason between her older sisters, keeping them united as a family. Skills Combat skills All the Bennett sisters are proficient in handling firearms. They are good with pistols, revolvers, sniper rifles, M14 Rifles, and M-16 Rifles, not necessarily with the Warsaw Pact firearms. Especially Gwendolyn is not fond of "Brezhnev's delight" as she calls AK-47 rifles. As small-framed characters, they find it difficult to use weapons with strong recoil effectively. The issue has been overcome by the use of bipods, though the Bennetts still feel the aversion to the Avtomat Kalashnikova. Being shorter than the Pussycats, the Bennetts find it easier to conceal themselves, especially in the winter when they wear white-coloured outfits. Non-Combat skills All the Bennetts are excellent nurses and they know a bit about driving cars. Relationships Team Pussycat Kitty diVono Being Bennett's maternal cousin, Kitty has the best relationships with them. She taught them how to cook (even if they admit that Kitty is more skilled in this department) and never declined to aid them in need. In return, the Bennetts treat Kitty as their fourth sister. Penelope Pussycat and Mona Pussycat The experiences with Garfield made the Bennetts and the Pussycats closer to each other as good friends. Gwendolyn had minor incidents with Penelope and Mona when they all were in high school, however, those were settled down a long time ago. Delilah Pussycat Their friendship with Delilah was temporarily disturbed when she was working for Mechanikat. After Delilah's return to the Pussycat family, Lola and Bianca accepted her with open arms, only Gwendolyn remained suspicious until Season 2, when she forgave Delilah for once and all. Stanisław Zaleski Lola, Gwendolyn, and Bianca knew Stan as long as the Pussycats. Used to have a crush on him until he married Penelope and Mona. The Bennets met own males later in the series and they consider Stan as a good friend. Ian Zaleski The Bennetts met the younger Zaleski brother shortly after "the Operation Scratching Thunder" brought the liberation of Eastern Europe from the Soviet yoke. Just like Stan, he was also considered attractive, especially by Lola and Gwendolyn, until he married Delilah and Kitty. Through the presence of the latter, the Bennets also treat Ian in a friendly way, Gwen and Lola even prefer him to his older brother. The Comintern The Bennetts learned much about the No-Goodniks from their teammates. Encounters with "the Vanguards of the communist revolution" only deepened their disdain towards the proletariat: * Dolt-on-Istov annoys them everytime they have to encounter him. Especially Gwendolyn cannot stand Doltie's presence, she is the first willing to harm him, so Lola and Bianca often have to control Gwen. * Both Paskudnikov and Igor Tolstyi have been attempting to woo the Bennetts at once, even despite the "Tri Baryshnye" consider both Vova and Igor as disgusting. The triplets proved more than once that they can deal with those "Casanovas of the proletariat". * The Bennetts dislike spies, especially if those are Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. The Pottsylvanians managed to fool the Bennetts only once, in "Flame of Just Cause", yet it was enough to develop the mutual enmity. * Olga Salotchkinaya hates the Bennetts much more than they do dislike her. Gwendolyn made up Olga the nickname "meatball", which infuriates the Russian Blue commissar for obvious reasons. * The only Comintern member Gwendolyn, Lola, and Bianca actually fear encountering is Sindri Bisitsokoshkha. The aura of evil emitted by Behemoth's Daughter causes Gwen and Lola a migraine; surprisingly enough, Bianca remains resistant towards the aura. Gallery Garfield and Friends BBB023c2.png|Lola in "Beach Blanket Bonzo" episode. Idol051j.png|Gwendolyn in "The Idol of Id" episode. VA24q.png|The Video Airlines blonde, named "Bianca" for the purpouse of "The Pussycats". DitD075h.png|From "The Dessert in the Desert" episode. GarfRap71a.png GarfRap99a.png GarfRap112 (6).png GarfRap258a.png GarfRap259d.png GarfRap271d.png GarfRap288.png GarfRap182b.png The Pussycats Prada Gwen-Lola V2.png Santa Gwen V3.png Four Purrsians V1.png|A group picture with Kitty. Lola M14 V1.png|Lola with an M14 Rifle. 1890s GwenLola.png Arabian GwenLolaFoo V3.png Category:Females Category:Cats Category:The Pussycats Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Canon Category:Under construction